


[Art] Knight of the Peacock

by Kryptontease



Category: Chess Pieces (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Art, Digital Watercolor, Gen, Mandala - Freeform, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptontease/pseuds/Kryptontease
Summary: The vow of the peacock can be treacherous if your lover holds you to account.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 44
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etothey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/gifts).



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Progress sketches in the next chapter!


	2. Sketches & Lineart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In-progress sketches and lineart for _Knight of the Peacock_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece was inspired by [The Vow of the Peacock](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jacques_de_Longuyon), and other similar courtly traditions where knights would be so overcome by the subtleties presented at feasts, that they'd vow to pursue worthy virtues (often for their ladies).


End file.
